The Society for Neuroscience proposes to provide travel funds for outstanding U.S. Neuroscientists who are invited symposium speakers at the Third IBRO World Congress of Neuroscience, Montreal, Canada, August 4-9, 1991. The Scientific Program of the Congress has been developed under the leadership of Dr. Albert Aguayo, who has gathered suggestions from all over the world in assembling the Congress program of symposia and workshops. This will be the second large world-wide gathering of neuroscientists, and it is important to ensure that the most understanding U.S. scientists can attend. This Congress is designed to bring together both basic and clinical research, and it is hoped that progress will be made towards alleviating some of the many disorders of the brain and nervous system. Travel funds are requested for APEX travel only. The Society of Neuroscience will provide all administrative support for this program at no charge, and no indirect charges are requested.